


glucose guardian

by nsfwtaeten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, implieddaddykink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwtaeten/pseuds/nsfwtaeten
Summary: Ten is a broke college student who needs a sugar daddy.





	glucose guardian

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to write a taeten smut fic and this is the product
> 
>  
> 
> my first taeten fic so pls be nice (︶︹︺)
> 
>  
> 
> and keep your expectations low
> 
>  
> 
> honestly this fic doesn't make sense and probably won't be what you expect (90% of it are just me gushing over their beauties)

Ten is your ordinary college guy that most people will be able to relate to. Broke, loves to party and loves to spend money on things that he wants but definitely does not need. His materialistic side wins most of the time. His parents give him allowance every month but it is not enough for someone like Ten who has a lot of things that he wants to spend his money on. Asking for money from his parents isn’t really an option because his parents think that it is important for him to learn financial management to prepare himself for the future when he is finally earning money for himself. “Weird flex but okay”, Ten thought when his parents said a stern no when he asked for extra money. He can’t even lie about his college fee because his parents pay for it directly.

So, being the self-proclaimed smart boy, Ten thinks that the wise thing to do for him is to gain extra money by getting himself a sugar daddy. Working is not an option because he wants fast and easy money. What can be easier than entertaining a man who is most probably be in his 40s, be cute for him and then gets money after spending some time with him? The sex might be a little hard for him but Ten is desperate and he can always close his eyes if things get…disturbing. Somehow, he was able to convince himself that a sugar daddy is what he needs. Hence, the next step is to ask Yuta, his roommate who he knows has an extremely wealthy sugar daddy. He never gets to see his sugar daddy but he knows that the man is loaded because Yuta spends money like it is water. Not to mention that he is largely to be blamed for Ten’s sudden interest in getting a sugar daddy for himself. 

“Yuta”

“Hmm?”

So, um….do you mind telling me where can I…getasugardaddy?”

Weirdly enough, Ten still feels uncomfortable at the prospect of getting a sugar daddy. His romantic side is silently screaming for help because he has always been one to prefer love over anything else but fuck capitalism. 

Yuta who didn’t hear the last few words that Ten uttered asks for a repetition and Ten sighs before he speaks each word carefully.

“Where. Can. I. Get. A. Sugar. Daddy. ?”

Silence. Yuta blinks once. And then twice.

“What?”

“I said what I said!”

Ten huffs, a bit annoyed that Yuta seems to act like he did not understand what he just said. 

“Nevermind, I’m gonna find it out myself”, he says as he gets up from his seat and opens up his laptop and Google.

Yuta lets out a snort in the background and taking a few steps towards Ten, he takes the mouse away from him.

Ten grins because honestly, if there is a trustworthy source, it will be Yuta. 

“Here”

The Japanese male says as he opens a website for Ten.

“I got mine from this site. But be careful about who you trust. Do not agree to meet in a secluded or a private place. Protect yourself, okay?”

Yuta says as he looks at Ten with all seriousness. Ten nods.

“I understand. Thanks Yuta”

His eyes are once again on the screen and he takes the mouse, browsing through the content on the website.

_thesugarbook.com_

 

 

※ ※ ※

 

 

 

Ten stares nervously at the entrance of the restaurant. A place where he promised to meet with his sugar daddy; Lee Taeyong. He was told by the man to get inside first if he happened to get there earlier than him and all Ten did was say that he is Ten and he was escorted to a table for two. It is a luxurious restaurant and Ten can feel the nervousness slowly seeping in. What if the man is a very sophisticated man and he will find Ten too childish for him? It will hurt Ten’s ego if he gets rejected.

Busy thinking about the what ifs and getting into another unnecessary inner dilemma, Ten fails to notice that a man is currently standing in front of him and looking at him in amusement. The taller male clears his throat purposely to gain Ten’s attention and Ten freezes.  _It's Lee Taeyong?_  Since when did the man get here? Taking a deep breath and trying his best to look like he is having a peace in mind, Ten looks up and what he sees greatly surprises him. Words get stuck in his throat and he can’t even utter a small ‘hi’. 

Standing before him is apparently the man named Lee Taeyong. Godly face. Attractive body with muscles in all the right places. Unlimited amount of money. It is safe to say that Lee Taeyong has it all. However, Ten can’t help but wondering that this man looks young. Probably about the same age as Ten’s. Or worse, could he be  _younger_ than him? He gulps down nervously. 

“You’re not younger than me, are you?”

Ten says as Taeyong tries to recover from the surprise. He didn’t expect that to be Ten’s first utterance to him. He expected a ‘hi’ or a ‘hello’. Definitely not this question. Taeyong smiles charmingly.

“Well, Ten. May I sit down first before we start getting to know each other?”

Ten beats himself up in his mind before he nods quickly.

“Yea, sorry. You should sit first”

 

 

※ ※ ※

 

 

 

After a few minutes of staring at each other in silence, Taeyong finally decides to break the ice. 

“You wanna order, first?”

Ten takes a few moments to think before he shakes his head slowly.

“Let’s talk first”

He answers and Taeyong nods in acknowledgment before he excuses the waiter and asks him to come back in 15 minutes. He zeroes in his gaze on the smaller male in front of him. _Gorgeous._  That’s the first thing that comes to Taeyong’s mind as he stares intently at Ten. Completely aware that the man is checking him out, Ten clears his throat shyly as he can feel the heat rushing up his face. He is simply not trained to deal with an extremely handsome guy. 

“So, your age?”

He repeats and he can see the slight smile on Taeyong’s insanely gorgeous face. 

“Does it matter?”

Taeyong asks as he leans forward, putting both of his hands on the table to support his chin and eyes are always on Ten.

“Of course, it does! There is no way that you are a sugar daddy. You look so young! I should have known better than to trust your unclear profile picture on Sugarbook”

Taeyong lets out a chuckle.

“How old are you, Ten?”

“I was born in 96”

“Well, I’m older than you by a year. So, can we proceed with the deal now?”

Ten stares at the man in front of him, scrutinizing him and Taeyong gladly lets him.

“I still feel weird. Aren’t sugar daddies supposed to be old?”

“Who said so?”

“Well, I don’t know but aren’t they? You’re young and insanely attractive. Do you have some hidden motives? Like, selling me off once we are alone or something?”

Ten asks as he glares at Taeyong slightly and the other man laughs out loud.

“God, you’re adorable. I wanna squish you” 

He exclaims casually and Ten curses him inside his head for making him blush with the remark. 

“No. The deal is you be my sugar baby and I will be your sugar daddy. I don’t have any ulterior motives. Do you wanna be my baby, Ten?”

Taeyong questions and Ten almost chokes on his saliva. That was so…sexy. He may or may not want Taeyong to call him baby. He looks around and changes the topic swiftly.

“Can we order now?”

Knowing exactly what Ten is trying to do, Taeyong shrugs his shoulders and plays along. 

“Why not?”

 

 

※ ※ ※

 

 

 

After they are done having dinner together and now standing in front of Taeyong’s car, Ten expects Taeyong to ask the question again but minutes pass and the taller male has not brought it up yet. Hence, Ten is left to swallow his pride and brings it up himself.

“Um….Taeyong…”

“Hmmm?”

“So, about being your baby…” he drags it out, feeling the heat rising up his face and Taeyong smiles in adoration before he stretches his hand forward and carefully taking Ten’s hand in his. He waits for a rejection but it never happens and he sighs in relief.

“I’m serious about the offer. I want you, Ten. I might be young but if money is what you want, I can give it to you. I have more money than I need. I haven’t told you yet in fear of you trying to back out again but actually, I’m a college student, like you and I’m currently having my final semester”

Ten tries to retract his hand but Taeyong holds it tighter, not wanting to let go because holding Ten’s hand feels nice. 

“See? What are you so afraid of?”

Sighing helplessly, Ten lets his eyes meet Taeyong’s.

“Taeyong, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?”

Feeling confused, Taeyong nods slowly.

“You are…insanely attractive”

“Wow, thank you….?”

“The thing is, I’m afraid whatifienduplikingyou”

“Ten, speak human language please”

He closes his eyes and says the same thing slower.

“I’m afraid that I might end up liking you, Taeyong. I’m a sucker for gorgeous guys, what can I say?”

Taeyong stares at him in incredulity before he laughs out loud and the sound is music to Ten’s ears. God, he is so doomed.

“Well, I know something that you can suck”

Taeyong says suggestively and Ten can literally feel his face burning and his skin turns bright red. The sight of a flustered Ten makes Taeyong laugh in delight, pleased that he makes the younger male turn red because of the sexual innuendo.

“But Ten, I’m being real. Let’s try being together? As a sugar daddy and sugar baby or as two homosexuals chilling together and maybe kiss and fuck when we feel like it, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter because I just want you. I signed up for that Sugarbook thing because I was bored and horny and swear it was my first time being there. I actually just wanted to make it strictly sugar daddy and sugar baby business with you but now that I saw you and getting to know you, I feel like I want to try something more with you. Let’s try it, okay, Ten? Baby?”

He says teasingly at the end and watches in pure satisfaction as he gets the reaction that he wants; a blushing Ten who nods shyly.

“Come on, let’s get you home before I jump you”

 

 

※ ※ ※

 

 

Ten thought that his first meeting would end up with sex but he was proven wrong when Taeyong dropped him off in front of his dorm, letting him know that there is no need to rush and Ten swears that being around Taeyong is dangerous for his heart because he has no control over what he feels for the older man. He can’t believe his luck. He opted to go for a sugar daddy but he ended up with a gorgeous  _possible_  romantic partner? God is good and Ten almost forgot about the sugar baby/sugar daddy deal until he received a text from Taeyong asking for his bank account’s details and Ten realized that Taeyong was serious about spoiling him with money. So now, what does it make them? The thought runs through his head a couple of times but is soon forgotten whenever he gets a text from Taeyong.

They have been texting each other a lot, both males are making efforts in getting to know each other and Ten finds out that Taeyong is an honorouble student who doesn’t play around with his studies. Hence, he can hardly find the time to find a fuck partner, let alone a boyfriend. He can opt for one night stands but he figures that it is too much work, flirting with someone and talking to them first before getting to know them; too much hassle for a man like Taeyong who wants things easy. And Tinder is not that trustable as well considering how many times Taeyong has ended up with someone who is way too…peculiar. That is how he ended up convincing himself that a sugar baby is all he needs. He gives them money, he gets sex and done. Plus, he can have a consistent sexual partner so it lessens the risks of getting STIs or shit. He came across Ten’s profile on Sugarbook and was instantly attracted. Pretty face has always been his weakness. However, what he didn’t expect was for Ten to be such an adorable guy in real life, completely leaving him entranced. He was totally floored.

Taeyong doesn’t know where their relationship will be heading to but what he knows is that he wants Ten. And it isn’t hard to see that the other male wants him just as much. His feelings are reciprocated and Taeyong couldn’t be happier.

 

 

 

※ ※ ※

 

 

 

Ten will be having his next meeting with Taeyong. He is still nervous but he can also feel the excitement arising inside of him and he can’t wait to see Taeyong. The insanely attractive Taeyong. The other male wants to meet in a hotel room and Ten can’t help but let his imagination go wild. Plus, what else can two gay men who are attracted to each other do in a hotel room, all by themselves? 

He has also received money from Taeyong. He checks his bank account online and is shocked to see the amount of money in his account. Damn, rich people are truly something else. He figures that he might as well use some of the money to doll himself up, buying things to enhance his looks. 

 

 

  
※ ※ ※

 

 

  
Taeyong arrived earlier than Ten, making sure everything is perfect before the pretty male arrives. He has also ordered a lot of food for them, because he’s not sure what suits Ten’s appetite the most. He gets up from his seat when he hears a knock on the door, signaling Ten’s arrival. He fixes his appearance in the mirror, even though there isn’t much to fix and he heads towards the door after he feels satisfied with his looks.

The door is opened and Taeyong automatically turns speechless. He is well aware of the fact that Ten is the most gorgeous person to ever walked on Earth. Yet, he is still left perplexed when he sees Ten standing in front of him in all of his glory, his hair seems to have been dyed black and he looks like Aphrodite’s son that Taeyong finds it difficult to breathe. What is Ten so beautiful for? Oh right, him. He can feel the fluttering inside of him as he realizes that Ten dolled himself up for him. Damn, he got lucky with this one.

Ten too has turned stupefied at the sight of Taeyong. His hair is pushed up, flawless forehead is exposed and his all-black outfit screams boyfriend that Ten has to think of disgusting things to stop himself from popping a boner at the sight of a scrumptious Taeyong because death by Taeyong’s cock is probably the thing that he wants most right now.

“Hey, gorgeous”

Taeyong says finally as he flashes a handsome smile at Ten, leaving the smaller male to engage into another internal battle with himself. When will he get used to Taeyong’s unparalleled beauty, honestly?

“H-hey” he finally replies and Taeyong opens the door wider, leaving some space for Ten to come inside.

“Come on in, don’t want anyone else to see you this gorgeous”

And Ten is internally dead.

 

 

※ ※ ※

 

 

Ten’s eyes are directed at the food in front of him. All of the food seems a bit too much for two people and Ten looks at Taeyong with his eyebrow raised. Chuckling awkwardly, Taeyong rubs his nape and explains.

“I’m not sure what you actually like so yeah”

“You could have asked?”

Taeyong shakes his head and sits on the couch, his hand motioning for Ten to sit as well to which the latter obliges.

“It would ruin the surprise. Anyway, let’s have our dinner and talk about your favourite food while we are at it, hmm?”

 

 

※ ※ ※

 

 

Ten has been chattering non-stop and Taeyong listens attentively to him, finding pleasure in watching Ten’s facial expression changes depending on the topic that he is talking about. After dinner, they decided to have some wine and here they are, talking to each other about nothing in particular, just two college guys who are chilling. Ten is currently talking about his lecturer who he happens to hate the most in the entire universe and Taeyong can’t help but smile when the younger male rolls his eyes as he recalls the unfortunate circumstances that he was forced to go through because of the prissy lecturer.

Ten who notices that Taeyong has been the listener most of the time while they are talking finally stops his chattering and he blushes slightly when he realizes that Taeyong has been staring at him for God knows how long.

“W-what?”

He asks while he sips on his wine, eyes meeting Taeyong’s.

“What do you mean, what?”

“You have been staring”

Smirking slightly and getting his own glass of wine, Taeyong repositions himself to lean forward, getting himself closer to Ten.

“It’s hard not to”

“Aish, you” Making a strange audible noise in the back of his throat, Ten fiddles with his own fingers as he watches Taeyong who is still smiling smugly at him. Dude knows he’s gorgeous.

“Hey, Taeyong. About the money…”

“Hmm? What about it?”

Ten shifts nervously in his seat before clearing his throat.

“I don’t need such a huge amount so maybe you can redu -”

“Ten” 

He stops talking as he listens to the stern voice.

“Don’t worry about the money. You’re worth more than that, to be honest but I just want to spoil you. So, be kind enough and let me?”

“But -”

“No buts. Except your butt then yes, continue”

Taeyong says nonchalantly and Ten makes some strange strangled noises.

“You’re so casual with the sexual remarks”

“What can I say, Ten? I like you; sexually and perhaps romantically as well” Taeyong confesses as he keeps his eyes strictly on Ten.

“Are you just saying that to get in my pants?”

“Well, did it work?”

Heat rushing up his face, Ten braves himself to meet Taeyong’s gaze.

“Well, I think so? You’re attractive, I would have thrown myself at you even without the flattery” he states factually and Taeyong lets out a laugh, the shapes of his eyes curve beautifully. 

“Can I kiss you, then?”

Alcohol can make you do daring things and Ten is not one to be excluded. Putting his glass of wine on the table, Ten gets up and walks towards Taeyong who is pleasantly surprised when Ten settles down on his lap and wraps his arms around his neck. He likes where this is going.

“Let’s stop the dilly-dally and get to business because I can’t wait for you to fuck me, Lee Taeyong”

Smirking at the bold statement, Taeyong circles his arms around Ten’s waist, pulling him closer and their lips are almost touching.

“Shit. You’re too hot, Ten” Taeyong says in finality before leaning closer and their lips are joined.

 

 

  
※ ※ ※

 

 

  
Maybe it’s the wine or maybe Taeyong and Ten are just both horny but they kiss each other with such ferocity, both males are not willing to lose and try to dominate each other. Tongues are dancing messily together and saliva are exchanged. Kissing on the couch is proven to be difficult and Taeyong pulls away reluctantly which causes Ten to release a needy whine. Taeyong can feel his cock twitching at the sound. He can’t wait to hear more noises from Ten. 

“Why did you pull away, I want mor-”

Ten isn’t able to finish his sentence due to Taeyong who is suddenly getting up from the couch, hands cupping Ten’s asscheeks and he easily lifts him up as he maneuvers them both towards the bed. Putting Ten down on the bed as gentle as he can as he hovers on top of him, Taeyong looks down in wonder when he sees the cheshire grin on the other male’s face.

“What?”

“That was hot, lifting me up like that”

“Really? Should we do it again, then?”

Ten shakes his head as his arms are once again wrapped around Taeyong’s neck, pulling him closer.

“No, I miss your lips”

Taeyong leans forward and once again, they are kissing each other passionately. Moaning in satisfaction, Ten opens his mouth to let Taeyong’s tongue explore every inch of it. Taeyong who feels like he can never get enough of Ten grunts lowly before he sucks on Ten’s tongue roughly and messily. After a while due to the lack of air, Taeyong pulls away and he smiles softly when he sees the state that Ten is in. He’s breathing hard and his hair is sticking to his temples but he looks even more gorgeous with his swollen lips and lustful eyes. Taeyong wants nothing more than to eat him up. 

“Fuck, Ten. You’re so gorgeous”

“I know you have said tha- ah! Taeyong…”

Ten didn’t even get the chance to respond because Taeyong’s lips are quickly attached to his neck, biting on a few spots and sucking on them until they are bruised. He momentarily thinks of how he’s going to cover all of the love bites but his thought is interrupted by Taeyong who is suddenly palming his clothed dick and he half moans.

“Come on, let’s strip you off”

The man on top says as he is working his way on stripping Ten off his clothes. It doesn’t take long to get Ten naked aside from his jeans that are sinfully tight around his lower half but somehow Taeyong manages to pull them down swiftly along with his briefs. Within a minute, Ten is fully undressed and feeling self-conscious about the state that he is in, he covers a part of his lower half with a pillow. Taeyong raises his eyebrow at that.

“Well, I-I don’t want to be the only one naked here”

He explains without asked and Taeyong chuckles lightly as he crawls off from Ten to strip his clothes off without breaking their eye contact. Ten gasps when Taeyong is finally standing in front of him in all of his naked glory. He looks unreal. His body is beautiful and his manhood is perfectly shaped. Ten swallows his own saliva as Taeyong is climbing the bed and getting back in between his legs. He grabs the pillow that Ten uses to cover himself and puts it aside. 

Ten is beautiful when he is fully clothed but he looks downright ethereal when he is naked. Taeyong takes a deep breath as he spends some time appreciating Ten’s body while the man beneath him closes his eyes in embarrassment and Taeyong notices.

“Don’t be shy, babe” he says as leans forward and his fingers are on Ten’s cheek, caressing his skin and marveling over the softness. Ten is so soft and small, a baby.  _Taeyong's baby_.

Ten opens his eyes and Taeyong swears he can literally feel himself falling even harder for Ten. 

“Kiss me” Ten whispers softly and Taeyong wastes no time in pressing his lips onto Ten’s. Unlike before, they are kissing each other gently this time and both are taking their time to feel and taste each other. Taeyong could kiss Ten forever but right now, he can’t wait to get inside of the boy, feeling him on the inside as well. Pulling away slowly and leaving a few pecks on Ten’s lips, Taeyong works his way downwards. His mouth is leaving marks everywhere on Ten’s body; love bites are scattered and traces of him are all over Ten’s fair skin. Ten whimpers in submission, letting himself be devoured.

When Taeyong is finally in between Ten’s legs again, he pushes Ten’s legs up and trails his hand over Ten’s cock, loving the gasp from Ten that is heard clearly. He plays with Ten’s balls briefly before his index finger settles down on the crack of Ten’s ass. Ten squirms slightly and voluntarily spreads his legs wider, letting Taeyong see his hole that is begging to be stuffed with cock.

“Taeyong-ah….”

He breathlessly calls out for Taeyong’s and Taeyong knows what he wants. Not being one to disappoint, Taeyong lowers Ten’s legs back on the bed and keeping his grips on both sides of Ten’s waist, Taeyong wastes no time to lean forward and engulfs Ten’s dick inside his mouth. Ten moans loudly when he feels Taeyong’s tongue over the tip of his dick, skillfully moving his tongue in a circle on the head and then kisses it before he moves and licks from the bottom of the shaft back to the head.

“Shit, Taeyong you’re so good…ah”

Ten moans helplessly as Taeyong sucks him good. His mind is going blank as Taeyong hums and wraps his lips around the head and sinks down. Taeyong can feel his own dick hardening at the pretty moans that Ten is making. He likes it a lot and bobbing his head in the best way that he can. He loves pleasuring Ten and he takes pride in being the one that makes Ten produce such pretty sounds. 

“Taeyong…stop, I’m gonna come before you even get inside”

Ten pleads and Taeyong looks up and he pulls off with a lewd slurping sound. Ten realizes that Taeyong is a walking sin. The sight is too hot for Ten to handle.

Ten shivers in anticipation as Taeyong circles his rim slowly with his finger. His muscle clenching and relaxing at Taeyong’s touch. Taeyong leans forward to place a wet kiss on Ten’s asscheek, inhaling deeply as he takes in Ten’s sweet scent. Taeyong is truly bad for Ten’s heart, he feels like he’s given the utmost care by Taeyong and he can’t help the warmth that he feels in his chest. His grips on the bed sheets tighten as Taeyong sucks on his inner thighs, leaving marks all over his skin. After a while, Taeyong stops his action and he gets up for a while to reach for the lube and condom that are kept inside the drawer beside the bed. Seems like Taeyong was expecting this to happen.

Returning to his original position, Taeyong pops the lube cap and Ten brings his knees up to his chest, giving Taeyong a clear view of his anticipating hole. Momentarily dazed at the beauty that is Ten, Taeyong can’t help but feel lucky. He most probably will never let go of this one. He squeezes the lube onto his fingers and slowly brings his index finger to Ten’s hole, rubbing the lube around in a circular motion. Leaning over Ten, Taeyong joins their lips messily as he slides his first finger in and Ten grips his nape, letting out a gasp at the sudden intrusion. 

Ten is unbelievably tight and Taeyong groans as he can feel his cock twitching, feeling the strong urge to get inside of Ten. He nips on Ten’s mouth roughly and when he feels Ten is fully focused on the kiss, he adds another finger. Long fingers are moving gently,trying to find Ten’s prostate. Clenching on the fingers inside of him, Ten gasps into Taeyong’s mouth and he desperately wishes for Taeyong to add another finger because he can’t wait to have Taeyong in him anymore. His prayer is answered as the third finger is finally inside and Taeyong pushes his fingers deeper inside of Ten. They pull apart and Taeyong watches in fascination as Ten’s eyelids flutter and he scrapes his bottom lip with his teeth when Taeyong’s fingers touch his spot. Not wanting to wait any longer, Taeyong pulls his fingers out and he retrieves the condom, tearing the package open with his teeth. Rolling the rubber down his elongated shaft, he keeps his eye contact with Ten who is panting slightly. He looks debauched and Taeyong can’t wait to wreck him more.

“Do you have any ideas how hot you look right now, Ten?”

There’s a lopsided grin on Ten’s face as he replies.

“No, how about you convince me?”

 

 

※ ※ ※ 

 

 

Taeyong rubs the tip of his cock along the crack of Ten’s ass, pushing a bit when it grazes the entrance and he smirks in satisfaction as Ten pushes back, wanting desperately to have his hole filled up with Taeyong’s cock. 

“Taeyong, stop teasing please - AH!”

Taeyong pushes inside the tight and warm cavern without warning, both males are groaning in pleasure when their bodies are joined. Leaning forward with his hands on both sides of Ten’s head, Taeyong slides deeper and he gives a few experimental thrusts, letting Ten adjust to his size. Wrapping his legs around the taller male, Ten surrenders himself to him and he whines as Taeyong speeds up, thrusting faster inside of him. 

Taeyong repeats the action, loving the feeling of Ten’s tightness against his manhood and he snaps his hips harder and deeper to bring more pleasure to both of them. Whimpering beneath Taeyong, Ten wraps his arms around Taeyong’s neck, lips puckered to get a kiss and Taeyong obliges, exploring Ten’s mouth as he continues to pound his ass.

Taeyong’s shaft fills Ten up nicely and he loves the pleasurable sliding sensation as Taeyong fucks him into the bed. Disconnecting their lips, Taeyong lets his mouth move lower to suck on the crook of Ten’s neck and shoulder. He can never get enough of the boy and he must have left uncountable marks all over him. Yet, he can’t deny the satisfaction that he feels because it almost as if he is branding Ten as  _his_. Taeyong’s. Ten is Taeyong’s.

Shifting one hand to tug on Taeyong’s hair, Ten gasps as he feels Taeyong jerk his hips.

“Fuck, you turn me on so much, Ten”

Humming softly, he smiles tiredly and he makes sure that his eyes meet Taeyong’s.

“Fuck me harder, then”

All of the restraints thrown out of the windows, Taeyong increases the speed of his thrusts and he pistons in and out of Ten unbelievably fast, loving the tingles spreading across his scalp as Ten tugs on his hair harder. His hands are once again on Ten’s thighs, spreading them apart as he pulls the other into each thrust to bring their bodies closer to each other. Ten can barely think properly anymore as he feels Taeyong repeatedly hit his prostate, leaving him moaning loudly non-stop. Taeyong is so good at fucking him.

“Ah…Taeyong, so good…you’re so good….”

“Baby, are you close?”

Ten can’t answer as he is too lost in pleasure and Taeyong smirks at the helpless state that he is in. He stops thrusting, letting his dick snugged comfortably inside of Ten and he looks down, watching in fascination when he sees Ten’s swollen hole wrapped prettily around his cock. It looks red because of his vigorous pounding and he looks up to see Ten looking at him with clear confusion on his face. 

“Taeyong, why -”

Smiling before he leans closer to cut Ten off and kissing him gently, Taeyong doesn’t bother to deny the feelings that he has for Ten. He likes this boy and he wants more of him. He lets his lips mold against Ten’s before he starts thrusting again and Ten whimpers into his mouth at the sudden action. 

With one hand reaching down to toy with the head of Ten’s cock, Taeyong thumbs at the slit roughly and he lets out a satisfied grunt when he feels Ten’s walls clench tighter around his length. Snapping his hips harder, he brings the smaller male to the edge. 

“Come on baby, come for me”

Taeyong encourages as he drives his cock into Ten at a faster pace, taking pride in how Ten moans loudly as he feels his spot constantly being jabbed by the tip of Taeyong’s cock. With a particularly deep thrust and another swirl of Taeyong’s palm over his cock, Ten tips over the edge and he comes hard, dirtying his belly and Taeyong’s. 

The sight is too much for Taeyong to handle and he grips harder on Ten’s legs, spreading them as wide as he can as he fucks brutally into Ten, chasing his own climax. Ten whines in over sensitivity as Taeyong slams roughly into him and he grips on the bed sheets for leverage because his body shake with every wild thrust from Taeyong. 

“I’m so close, fuck”

Taeyong curses and when his orgasm hits him, his hips stutter and he releases into the condom, groaning loudly at the pleasurable sensation. He leans forward to leave a wet kiss on Ten’s neck, growling lowly as he keeps thrusting slowly to ride out the last of his high.

“Mine, mine”

He declares and Ten nods weakly.

“Yours, Taeyong”

 

 

※ ※ ※

 

 

Discarding the tied condom, Taeyong returns to the bed and lifts the covers to slip inside, not wanting to waste time to cuddle Ten. Ten hums in satisfaction as he feels Taeyong’s chest against his back. They’re both sticky and the room smells like sex but none of them minds as they press their bodies closer to each other.

“You don’t want to shower?”

Taeyong asks as he sniffs on Ten’s neck and shoulder, pressing soft kisses everywhere. The small spoon shakes his head. 

“Tissues are enough for now, I want to cuddle”

He states and Taeyong nods as he couldn’t agree more.

“You know….”

“Hmm?”

“Aren’t we forgetting something here?”

Taeyong questions and Ten takes a few moments to think as he plays with Taeyong’s hand which is wrapped around his mid-section.

“What?”

Smirking, Taeyong leans closer to whisper in Ten’s ear.

“Shouldn’t you be calling me, daddy?”

Heat rushing up to his face, Ten lets go of Taeyong’s hand and he closes his eyes promptly.

“Good night, Taeyong”

He says and Taeyong lets out a chuckle as he pulls Ten closer to him, pressing a gentle kiss on his temple.

“Good night, baby”

And Taeyong swears he heard Ten answer;

“Sweet dreams, daddy"

 

 

 

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it doesn't make sense :)


End file.
